El estúpido olor de la Armotentia
by musa del viento
Summary: Gwendolyn Finnigan descubre que el aroma de su armotentia, es todo lo que su actual novio Collin Creevy,odiaba, pero sin embargo había una persona a la que le gustaban todas esas cosas:James Potter,quien resultaba ser la persona que mas "odiaba" Gwen Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa Black"
1. Cera para escobas de los Chudley Cannos

**El estúpido olor de la Armotentia**

**Disclaimer: ** La mayoría de estos personajes, lugares, hechizos y pociones son propiedad de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.

Summary : Gwendolyn Finnigan descubre que el aroma de su armotentia, es todo lo que su actual novio Collin II Creevy odiaba, pero sin embargo había una persona a la que le gustaban todas esas cosas :James S. Potter , quien resultaba ser la persona que mas "odiaba" Gwen

_Este fic participa en el reto "__**Olores de Amortentia**__" del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__"._

**Cera para escobas de los Chudley Cannons**

Esa había sido la última clase que los de sexto año tendrían antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones de navidad: Pociones, y la clase había tratado sobre como elaborar la poción Armotentia.

Todos salían del aula armando un alboroto tremendo, ya que entre amigos se contaban cual era el olor de su armotentia. Los primeros en salir habían sido una de las nuevas parejas que iniciaron su relación al principio del año escolar, tomados de la mano, y detrás de ellos iba James S. Potter quien refunfuñaba sin cesar junto a su primo Fred Weasley. James está furioso consigo mismo ya que había tenido la oportunidad de salir con la chica a la que Colín II Creevy tomaba de la mano, pero sin embargo su inmadurez había sido primordial, y Gwendolyn Finnigan simplemente se canso de eso.

Aunque a decir verdad aquel día, Gwendolyn no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, el problema : "la estúpida poción de armotentia" no es que no le hubiese resultado, en realidad había sido una de las mejores durante la clase pero sin embargo, olía a todas las cosas que Colín detestaba: olía a una cera para pulir escobas, pero era la marca de cera que Colín detestaba, también olía a ponche de frutas, pero resulta ser que Colín es alérgico a las especias que le ponen al ponche de frutas, y olía a loción para después de afeitar, y Colín no se ponía loción luego de afeitarse. "Algo anda mal" pensó Gwendolyn "Muy mal"

-Gwenny – le dijo Creevy – me has escuchado?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, ¿Qué has dicho?-

-he dicho que es una lástima que no podamos pasar la navidad juntos- respondió el muchacho

-Lo es- afirmo Gwenny, aunque bastante ausente.

Esta navidad Gwendolyn la pasaría en la casa de los abuelos de sus amigas, para ser específicos la casa de la familia Weasley, la razón : Hope y Darren irían a pasar las fiestas al Disneyland de Francia junto al pequeño Mike, y Gwendolyn detestaba todas esas cosas muggles, así que tendría que pasar las fiestas con Seamus, a quien habían invitado a la Madriguera y llevaría a su hija consigo.

(…)

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al andé , y Gwendolyn aun no podía dejar de pensar del porque su armotentia olía de aquella manera. Cuando bajaron del tren y salieron hacia la estación muggle, Gwendolyn tuvo que despedirse de Colín ya que no lo vería hasta que volvieran al colegio.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Colín mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los labios de Gwendolyn, luego de que terminara el beso , Colín junto su frente con la de Gwen y susurro –Te amo.

Gwendolyn ya no sabía ni que pensar, ¿Qué podía responderle? Si la estúpida armotentia olía a todo lo que el odiaba.

-Yo….yo….- comenzó a tartamudear la chica

-Bueno Gwenny- dijo James Potter, quien muy descaradamente había separado al par de tortolitos, y ahora rodeaba los hombros de Gwendolyn con su brazo .

-Potter- musito Colín realmente molesto.

-Te he dicho mil veces-comenzó Gwendolyn- que tú no puedes llamarme Gwenny – dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba el brazo de Potter de enzima. Camino hasta Colín y lo beso en la mejilla- te veo luego .- diciendo esto último, la muchacha se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Si hasta luego Creevy- concluyo James mientras seguía a Gwen

(…)

La madriguera se encontraba prácticamente vacía, solo estaban Gwendolyn y James, ya que las primas mayores de este último, que también resultaban ser buenas amigas de Gwen, Molly y Dominique , habían sacado a todos de ahí, incluso a los abuelos.

Y ahora estaban sentados uno frente al otro, aunque no se miraran. Gwendolyn trataba de enviarle un sms a su padre para que llegara los más rápido posible, y James pulía su escoba. Gwen no podía enviar el mensaje ya que había mucha magia alrededor, sin embargo algo la perturbaba aun mas, podía oler algo extraño, no, extraño no, ese olor ya la conocía pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Decidió ponerse de pie e irse antes de se volvería paranoica.

-¿Por qué te vas?-le pregunto James.

-Hay un olor que me está mareando – mintió Gwen "Hay un olor que me va a volver loca" pensó

-Debe ser el de la cera- comento James, mientras tapaba el frasco.

- ¿Qué clase de cera es? –pregunto la rubia realmente curiosa

-Para escobas- musito James con sarcasmo.

-Ya lo sé ,tarado- dijo Gwen algo exaltada – lo que quiero decir es ¿ que marca es?.-

-Es de la marca que utilizan los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons ¿por qué?

_Detesto la cera que usan los jugadores de los _Chudley Cannons_ , huele tan raro, por eso prefiero la marca hecha por los duendes, esa huele mil veces mejor _recordó que decía Colín

-Por nada- respondió la muchacha mientras salía corriendo al dormitorio que compartía con las demás chicas.

-¡Gwen! ¡Gwen!-grito James realmente preocupado, mientras corría detrás de ella.

James realmente quería a Gwen, pero por alguna extraña razón James jamás lo acepto hasta que esta comenzó a salir con Creevy.

Gwen se encerró en el cuarto de las chicas , cerrando la puerta de la habitación en las narices de James.

-Gwen ¿estás bien? – pregunto James, aun mas asustado.

Gwendolyn recargo su espalda en la puerta, dejándose caer, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

"Mierda" pensó "esa cera huele como el primer aroma de mi armotentia"

El capitulo contiene 918 palabras :)

Aclaraciones:

Seamus y Hope se divorciaron cuando Gwendoyn era pequeña, Hope se caso con Darren años después y tuvieron a Mike el hermanito de 4 años de Gwen

Hope: es bruja de sangre mestiza, fue a Ranvenclaw

Darren: es muggle, pero acepta la condición de bruja de Hope

Gwen , Collin (que es hijo de Dennis Creevy) , James, Dominique y Molly están en sexto grado en la casa de Gryffindor.

Alguna otra duda pregunten : )


	2. Ponche de Frutas

**El estúpido olor de la Armotentia**

**Disclaimer:**La mayoría de estos personajes, lugares, hechizos y pociones son propiedad de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.

Summary : Gwendolyn Finnigan descubre que el aroma de su armotentia, es todo lo que su actual novio Collin II Creevy odiaba, pero sin embargo había una persona a la que le gustaban todas esas cosas :James S. Potter , quien resultaba ser la persona que mas "odiaba" Gwen

_Este fic participa en el reto "__**Olores de Amortentia**__" del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Blac**_

**Ponche de Frutas**

En la Madriguera no se escuchaba ni si quiera el sonido de un alfiler al caer, debido al alboroto que había dentro y fuera de la casa.

Desde muy temprano la señora Weasley les había ordenado a los hombres limpiar el patio trasero de la madriguera y a listarlo para poner mesas , como había demasiada gente dentro de la casa no podrían cenar tranquilamente ahí. Y bueno en eso se encontraban James y Fred removiendo hierbas a lo muggle, y hablando sobre la armotentia que prepararon en la clase de pociones.

-La verdad es que yo no me sorprendí cuando descubrí el aroma- dijo Fred, mientras trataba de arrancar hierbas. –Huele a todo lo que le gusta a Marceline, huele a su perfume, huele a uvas y ellas las ama, y huele al estuche de su guitarra – continuo Fred, James lo escuchaba realmente atento .

James sabía perfectamente que el aroma de la armotentia era diferente para cada persona , y que aquel aroma sin lugar a dudas podía decirte mejor que nadie de quien estabas verdaderamente enamorado, o bueno eso ultimo era lo que creía él. Ya que su armotentia olía: a fresas, también olía a libro nuevo y como aroma final sobresalía sobre todo, un olor a durazno que resultaba algo dulzón a decir verdad, pero para James era simplemente encantador. Todo aquello le recordaba a Gwendolyn. El muchacho sintió un golpe en la nuca y giro para ver quien había sido el que lo había golpeado, y claro resulto ser Albus, no es que él y su hermano se llevaran mal pero simple y sencillamente les gustaba molestarse.

-Tonto, la abuela Molly dice que es hora de alistarse, que lo mayores se encargaran de lo demás- explico su hermano.

Y por mayores James sabia que se refería: a su padre, tíos y a su casi hermano Teddy. "Perfecto" pensó el azabache "Al fin podre darme un baño y afeitarme esta barba".

(…)

Ya hacía bastante rato que James estaba listo para la cena, estaba vestido como un chico muggle, sin embargo aquella ropa le sentaba muy bien. Camino por afuera de la habitación de las chicas, cuando a sus fosas nasales llego el olor a durazno, muy parecido al aroma de su armotentia .La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta así que sin pensarlo James paso y la vio ahí sentada al pie de una cama leyendo un libro.

-Hola-dijo James.

-Hummm Hola Potter- respondió Gwendolyn sin despegar la mirada de su libro nuevo.

-¿Estas lista para la cena?- le pregunto él mientras se sentaba a su lado, y el olor de libro nuevo llego a él - ¿es un libro nuevo? , ¿de qué autor? , ¿Cuál es la trama? - y como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de Gwendolyn se ponía nervioso .

-Son demasiadas preguntas, ¿no crees Potter? –respondió ella, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-La verdad no –admitió el , encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Gwendolyn rodo los ojos y decidió ponerse de pie. Aunque a decir verdad ella también estaba nerviosa, pues James olía al ponche de frutas que desprendía el aroma de su armotentia, y Gwen simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que las cosas iban empeorando, dos de tres aromas ya no era coincidencia.

-Otra vez te vas- comento James algo triste.

-Si debo ver a mi padre – mintió la rubia.

La verdad es que ella quería estar a solas un momento para reflexionar sobre su situación amorosa. Si la armotentia no olía a nada que le recordara a Colín significaba que no estaba realmente enamorada de Él, y que aun sentía cosas por Potter, y eso no era lo correcto, no cuando ella tenía novio.

-Bueno te acompaño – musito el azabache y de igual manera se puso de pie.

Gwen no se opuso y juntos salieron de la habitación, sin embargo Gwenny no noto lo que colgaba de manera misteriosa sobre ellos,pero James vaya que sí, una sonrisa se marco en su rostro.

-Gwenn… Gwendolyn espera – le pidió el azabache, la rubia se dio la media vuelta y quedo frente a James a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Que?- exclamo ella.

-Ya viste que tenemos arriba de nosotros- dijo James señalando el pequeño muérdago que estaba colgando.

-Ya- comento Gwen- ¿y qué?.-

-Bueno que si no nos besamos , puede traernos mala yuyu .-

-¿Mala yuya? – pregunto ella sin poder evitar reírse, sin poder evitarlo, aunque le doliera admitirlo, le encantaba que James fuera bromista.

-Si mala yuyu, ¿y no quieres tener mala yuyu o sí? - la cuestiono James y ella negó con la cabeza aun riendo – excelente, entonces cierra los ojos.-

Gwen cerró los ojos, pero frunció el ceño. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que sucedería,que eso significaba que estaba siendo deshonesta con Colín y consigo misma, que al hacer esto probablemente tendría más que una simple " mala yuyu" , pero aun así no le importaba. James rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos , acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Gwendolyn, primero olio su delicioso perfume de durazno , y después suavemente beso los labios de la chica, que al principio se resistía, pero Gwen no pudo resistirse mas y rodeo el cuello de James con sus brazos y correspondio a su beso. Cuando dejaron de besarse por la falta de aire, Gwen se separo de James y le sonrió. James correspondió a la sonrisa de Gwen, ella se fue de ahí sin decir más, mientras James musitaba.

-gracias nargles- mientras recordaba que su padre le había contado que él dijo algo parecido cuando dio su primer beso. No era el primer beso que daba, pero para su corazón que latía fuertemente si lo era.

Y arriba de él se encontraban Lily y Hugo sonriéndose de manera cómplice, pues ellos había colocado el muérdago para que su hermano tuviese alguna oportunidad de besarse con Gwen.

Total de palabras 985

Así que no me paso :3

Bueno la cosa se va poniendo mejor *O* ….Ojala les este gustando y pues el siguiente capítulo es el ultimo "Loción para afeitar"

Ns/A :

*Marceline es la novia de Fred II, es hija de muggles.

*Albus tiene 15 años, y está en Slytherin

*Lily y Hugo tienen 14 años y ambos están en Gryffindor

Los leo pronto :D XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
